Lovebug
by come c r a s h into me
Summary: Theres a new student at Alexs school will she fall for him? Nalex/Nelena title may change
1. Chapter 1

Nalex

**Nalex **

**Please review!**

Alex Russo walked out of the layer exhausted she would just given a test and would most likely fail

"Alex which frame should I put my test in this one or this one" said Justin pointing at two frames

"Ugh Justin your such a nerd, who puts their work in frames?"

"me"

'Exactly my point"

**next day:**

"so, Alex i hear you and Riley are dating."

"old news Harper"

"but i only heard yesterday"

"that makes it REALLY old news"

"oh..."

"did you see the new guy?"

"no.."

"hes soooo cute,hes in my Spanish class"

"really... whats his name?"

"Nick"

"wow..."

just then Justin came in talking to some guy, who was looking extremely bored

"you see Harper that guys really cute" said Alex looking at him with googly eyes

"that's nick and you so like him" said Harper walking towards Justin

"hi" said Alex

"oh hi" said Nick almost stunned he'd run into some one so pretty...

"are you new here?"

"um yeah i just move over from New Jersy"

"oh that's cool and that" she said pointing to Justin "is not he must have been putting you trough excruciating pain talking"

Nick laughed "well..yeah just a little bit, Im Nick."

"alex" she replied shaking his hand, just then the bell rang "ill see you later then" said Alex hopefully

"yeah see you" said nick walking to class

**A/N: so do u like it shall i continue??  
REVEIW**

**luv**

**paramoreluver123** :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it took so long, but skool started...ew haha well here u go : enjoy!**

_at the sandwich shop..._

"Max, that sandwich will KILL someone" Alex explained to her little brother

"It will not its just uniqe, mustard,choclate,aspargus,honey,wasabi.."

"wasabi? isnt that the stuff on sushi?"

"i think so.."

"but max we had sushi last week"

"its still edabel" he replied

alex just shook her head and went back to texting Riley on her phone

she was looking forward to their date the next day, if he didnt cancel by then

Just then the door opened and that guy from school walked in

_..whats his name, Nate, Ned NICK! ya nick..._

"hi" she stammered

"hi" he said equally confused

"what are you doing here?" they said in usion, then started laughing

"i work here" said Alex smiling

"and i was hungry" replied Nick

"may i take you order?" Alex asked still smiling, something made her

"um.yeah can i have a tuna sandwich"

"sure" she said and looked back into the kitchen where Max was the only one

"why dont i just make your sandwich, my little brothers the only one in there and if you eat something he makes you'll die tomorrow" she laughed then went into the kitchen. "so are you Alex's new boyfriend?" asked Max coming out of the kitchen. This caught Nick by surprise "um. what no where just friends, i think" he stammered. "oh i see..." said Max rolling his eyes "just friends" and with that he took the mustard bottle and left

Just then Alex came back with Nick's sandwich, "whered max go?" she asked absent mindily, "im not sure" said Nick. Alex rang him up, as Justin came in with Harper tailing behind him "No Harper i dont want to model for your new asparagus line" "Justin! you'd look so good in green spandex" "No!" "fine." "He will come around" she said winking at Alex who had been sitting in the same booth as Nick. "Alex shouldn't you be working _your _shift?" asked Justin impatiently "yeah yeah i will..eventually", " Alex that means never", "pshh it dose not.. all the time" , "Alex.." , " fine! im working im working.." "that's all i ask", "no, its not all you ever ask me is not to touch your _precious _dolls.", "action figures Alex, action figures!"

"so. alex nick what ha ve you young children been talking about?" asked Harper looking mostly at ALex "harper, i think you have some where to be." Alex rep;ied through clenched teeth."oh i see.." said Harper winking so much it looked like she had a facial tick."listen, Alex ive gotta go, ill see you at school tommarow, bye" "bye, Nick..."

NICKS POV:

I came home from Alexs house and grabbed my guitar, something about her was diffrent than most girls he met, she made him smile uncontrollablly and she liked a lot of the same things he did he had olny known her for a little while but he already liked her. he began playing

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends..._

"Nick Dinner!!"

hed have to finish it later

**This is going to be the shortest the chapters get kk :)**

**REVEIW!  
**


End file.
